Wordgirl Skits and Sketches
by glowin-theSHARK
Summary: WARNING: If you are looking for a well written, complex story with wonderful dialogue, deep character analysis, and thought-provoking ideas, then please read something else. You're certainly not going to get it reading this!


**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've been on this site, so I decided I would start to upload some of my stuff on here. These are just random little sketches and skits I made while listening to my iPod, so take it how you may. Time periods and characters will vary, just so you know. This is just literally a "grab bag" of Wordgirl randomness. **

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Wordgirl. If I did, these stories wouldn't be here on fanfiction. I'm just saying. xD**

"Sit down, me hearties, and I, Captain Tangent, will tell ye a true pirates tale! This tale is a very famous tale in pirate lore! It happened to a cousin of the repairman who married the daughter of me great aunt twice removed. I met him, so I know it's true! I only met him once at the family reunion though, and at first I wasn't impressed with him, but then he started to tell these tales and I started to like him. I only really remember two of his stories, though; this tale and then another tale. Oh! When I'm done, I'll have to tell you that other tale! It was really funny! Apparently, his brother once angered a flock of geese and they began chasing him all over the backyard! Geese are really such interesting birds. I used to have a pillow with goose feathers but then me cat tore it up and then I had to get rid of that cat. Which is really funny because I am allergic to cats, so I would always sneeze. Did you know that when people are allergic to cats, they are not actually allergic to the fur, but they are allergic to the cat's SALIVA! And since cats lick themselves clean, that is why we sneeze! You know, me sneezes are pretty loud. Once, I sneezed and an old lady across the street thought that it was an airplane that past by her house! I rode on an airplane once. I can handle rough seas just fine! But in the air? Oh, I get airsick! And one time, the stewardess ran out of Dr. Pepper and salted peanuts, and that just made it that much worse for me! Hey did you know that a peanut is not actually a nut? It's technically a legume! And it's not a pea either! But whatever it is, it tastes so good when it's turned into peanut butter! If I was allergic to peanuts, I dunno what I would do. Me cousin is allergic to peanuts, but he didn't find out about 'til after he ate an entire jar-full of peanut butter! But that is a DIFFERENT story. Anyways, as I was saying, it is good sense to floss right after you brush your teeth... "

Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy nudged Nocan the Contrarian and whispered, "This is the last time we have him conduct our Annual Villain Conventions."

For once, Nocan didn't contradict him.

~~~END~~~

There was always something about the stars that intrigued Becky Botsford.

She laid across the roof of the Botsford house, just silently gazing up at each white sphere of light. She knew of every constellation and could easily identify them. After she would pointed all of them out to herself, she liked to create her own constellations in her mind. Many of them ended up being unicorns. But Becky still loved to look up and see the tiny white lights that speckled the night sky. They always seemed to help her think.

Becky rolled her head slightly and glanced over at her monkey companion. Bob was lying next to her, fast asleep and snoring softly. Smiling, she then resumed her stargazing. The girl would think about many different things under the stars. But more often than not, there was one thing that often occupied her thoughts when she would lay here.

Lexicon.

Once, on a night like this, she asked Bob about their home planet. For some reason, he didn't really want to answer. Becky couldn't understand why. He only mentioned that they wouldn't have been considered special or important in Lexicon. They would have been just like everyone else. Bob seemed to view that as a bad thing, but sometimes, Becky was tempted to imagine what it could feel like to not be the only one. The only one who can fly. The only one with exceeding super-strength. She just wanted the opportunity to feel normal. And not to pretend to be normal. But be normal, just the way she was.

Besides... she thought. Isn't it normal to yearn for your homeland? To know the home you came from? Wouldn't you want to go back to that home?

When she had asked these questions to Bob, he was silent for a long time. Eventually, the monkey answered her with just a simple quote: "Home is where the heart is..."

At first, Becky didn't understand. It certainly didn't help settle these questions she had inside of her. But as she continued to lay and glance up at the stars, she started to dive a little deeper.

"If home is where my heart is..." she continued to think "...then where is my heart?" But what was that supposed to mean? Was it supposed to be taken metaphorically? Literally? Becky looked at Bob once again as if he would provide the answer. And after time had inched it's way for a while, Becky began to feel enlightened. It seemed that he HAD settled her questions. She patted his hand, silently thanking him for providing the answer he didn't even know he gave. She returned to look back at those stars that seemed even brighter now.

Her heart was right there.

Sitting up on the roof of the Botsfords...

Right next to the best friend she could ever have...

Gazing up at the stars that she loved so much...

Inside of the world that she has learned to call...

Home.

~~~END~~~

"Look over there, Becky!" Sally Botsford cooed at her little toddler. "What is that on the flower?"

The little girl slowly made her way next to her mother, and looked at where she was pointing. There was a tiny spider crawling around the daisies that were in the Botsford's front lawn.

"Can you say, spider?" Mrs. Botsford asked the little one.

Becky only looked up at Sally.

"Spider... SPI-der! Spi-DER!"

Again, her daughter said nothing.

"C'mon Becky! You can say it! Say spi-der!"

The young one looked down and back up, a little puzzled as to what her mother was doing.

"C'mon! Spi... try it! Spi..."

"S... spi..." Becky stammered.

Sally was delighted. "Good! Spi... spi..."

"Spi..."

"...DER."

"...der!"

"Oh! Very good! Becky!" Her mother clapped her hands with joy and giggled. This was just so exciting!

"...der!"

"Yes Becky! Now put them together! Spi..."

"Spi... spi... der!"

"OH! YIPEE!" Sally scooped her daughter up and began kissing her cheek. At that time, Tim came out into the backyard.

"What is all the celebrating about, you two?" He asked.

"Our Becky learned a new word!" Sally beamed. As her husband came to her side, she handed Becky over into his arms.

"Well, go ahead Becky!" Mrs. Botsford coaxed. "Can you tell Daddy what is on the flower?"

With her adorable little smile, Becky gave a big breath, pointed towards the flower and brightly exclaimed; "... Arachnid!"

~~~END~~~

"Slow day?"

Wordgirl looked up from her book as a familiar figure was standing a few inches away from her. "Oh.. yeah! Yeah, Tobey, it is." She responded, a little surprised the boy genius was in the library as well. This was not a typical day for Wordgirl. It had been just so tedious! Not a single villain wanted to commit a crime it seemed! Which was odd, because she could have sworn she heard that this day was going to be extremely eventful for the villains. Well, at least ONE villain was taking this day off. Even if it was just Tobey.

As if he had been invited, the formidable boy genius sat down next to her. Trying hard to strike a conversation after a minute of awkward silence, Tobey cleared his throat. "William Shakespeare?" He asked, looking at the front of her book. A playful smirk grew on his face. "What, didn't the library have anything challenging enough for our book-smart heroine?"

Wordgirl gave a small smile. She had to admit it; Tobey could be pleasant enough to be around. When he wanted to be. "Yeah. Well, I WAS going to see if that first edition of Webster's Dictionary was available, but they said someone checked it out..."

Instantly, Tobey flashed the cover of the large book he had been holding at her, the playful smirk only growing.

"Figures." She said, rolling her eyes at herself. "Really, who is the only other person in town that would be interested in a dictionary? I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner!"

Tobey gave a large smile in response. "You know, we still haven't read through this together... and I recall that you said that you would..." *he cleared his throat again* "...LOVE to.." He began straightening his glasses and fixing his bow tie, trying hard not to seem too eager, but it was obvious that he wasn't fooling anyone.

At first, the hero gave the kid villain a skeptical look, but soon she shrugged. "Meh, why not? It HAS been a slow day, anyways..."

Nobody knew that Tobey's smile could get that large! As he slowly (if not dramatically) placed the book between them and began opening the cover ...

trying hard to prolong this moment as long as he possibly could ...

and noticing that Wordgirl was now closer to him than she had ever been before...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

After the two kids had picked themselves off of the floor, they turned to see Exposition Guy, flailing his arms around and screaming at the top of his lungs. "HEELP! A group of villains have hijacked the "Cheesy, Meat-filled, Duplicated Sandwiches and Rope-Tying Festival! It's as if all of the villains seemed to wait to pull their hijinks until a most inconvenient time!"

Wordgirl instinctively rose into the air. "Sorry, Tobey. Looks like my leisure time is up! Gotta go! See ya!" And as she grabbed Captain Huggyface from the Dr. Seuss section of the library, she shot out of the library with a triumphant, "Woooord UP!"

Tobey had to blink a few times before he fully realized what had just happened. Hiding back a little pout, the boy whipped out a small notepad and pencil, and quickly scribbled:

"Note to self: Find out where that pony-tailed guy lives and have my robots pay him a little visit!"

~~~END~~~

**Well, that's it for right now. Hope you had at least a little giggle. I'm certainly going to make more of these, so stay tuned. They are just so much fun to write!**

**And any reviews would be appreciated. :3**

**Until next time!**


End file.
